


【云次方】最后一只悲伤兽

by shenxiang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenxiang/pseuds/shenxiang
Summary: 每只悲伤兽，都应该找到自己的欢喜兽。
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	【云次方】最后一只悲伤兽

悲伤兽，性纯善。所到之处众生不得安宁。眼中只可见悲伤之物。需进食、休息，但无眠。会心痛、负伤，除寿命较长，体格较强，习性与常人无异。

欢喜兽，性多变。所到之处皆祥瑞，可保众生幸福。神力超群，目能远眺。集天地灵气为自生精气，寒暑不侵，无病无伤，承福永生。形态可化万物。

01  
遥远的撒哈拉沙漠中心有一座城，四周有城岗围绕，隐匿于960万平方公里的黄沙之间，如同一个不起眼的小绿洲。城外是荒无人烟的沙漠，随处可见风干白骨，城内却有良田，鲜花与蔬菜长得很好。无论家境，居民均住城堡。城堡全由黄沙拌浆黏筑，四方敦厚，中空。大多三层，一层房间最多，窗小，二层中等，窗大，三层有阳台，为城中有望之士居住处。清晨的阳台上或靠或坐着几位精致小姐，有的梳长发，有的上红妆。城民自她们脚下经过，便探头招呼姓名。她们爱看街上行人抬头时的笑脸，让阳光照得眯起了眼。  
城里无钱币流通，以德高望重为贵。百姓自称撒哈拉威，指“撒哈拉的居民”，过着与世隔绝的生活。除偶尔有经商队伍跟着驼队经过此处暂作停留，城中基本无外来者。有商队见此民风淳朴，问起城名，无人应答。城中百姓从不外出，四周黄沙漫漫，脚下便是他们的整个天地。故此城无名。

02  
偶有人出城淘金又失望而归，说总觉得还城中幸福，不愿再离开。当然幸福，因为城中住着一只欢喜兽。  
欢喜兽，顾名思义是一瑞兽，所住之处充满祥瑞。化形后与人无异，甚至五官气质更为出众，性格温和，不喜动。最大的区别在于，瑞兽长生不死。因为寿命太长，他已不记得自己从何时来到这座城，而城中的撒哈拉威们无论老少均唤他“云龙”。  
在他百无聊赖地叼着枯草躺在城岗上时，曾经想要回忆自己的来处，却因过于久远而恍若隔世。只依稀记得他来自东方，身边曾是同类，住所外是深蓝色的水光潋滟，似乎四面环海，常有毛椰子球漂浮着路过。后来一场声势浩大的动军大会打破了宁静。那时尚开智的自己被父母包入襁褓放入海中，由海浪推到这处极端干燥的黄沙世界。之后便形单影只。  
欢喜兽能见万物，一生中入眼均是五彩斑斓、平安喜乐的美景，欢喜变成生命唯一的色彩，反而显得冗长单调、兴趣恹恹。他称“喜乐”为“活着”，而于他自身，并无多少值得铭记的喜乐时刻。直到有一天，他的生活出现了波动。

03  
城中有一茶馆，全城的人都愿意来这喝茶。在中庭宽敞的清凉小院里，让悠闲的午后时光蒸成热气，从指缝中溜走。一日中午，城外来了名年轻人，似乎眼盲，摸索着进了城，被好心的城民们扶着去了茶馆休息。那青年长相俊朗，人也很有礼貌，对待善意显得受宠若惊。当他坐下喝茶时，掌柜处传来争执声。老板娘大声抱怨老板太不着调，连火都会忘了关，险些引起火灾。丈夫则表示自己一定关了火，两人因此起了争执。  
争吵在城中很少发生，引得茶客纷纷转头，面面相觑。那青年仿佛受了刺激，逃也似的猛然起身，匆忙间扫落杯具。精致的瓷器沾了黄沙，茶水浸入沙间留下深色痕迹。众人忙上前去扶，有的安抚有的收拾，不知如何向宾客解释他们也未料到的场景。  
那时的云龙正如往常般在城岗吹风，听到异动便循声赶去查看。进门时众人已三五成团地聚集、推搡着，七嘴八舌地劝架理论。一名青年站在外围面带愧色，手足无措地站着，似乎想要逃跑，又被混乱阻碍脚步。看不见除悲伤外的事物，在这座城里他如同一个快乐的盲人，为眼前的黑暗庆幸，担忧即将到来的光明。他在惊慌中发现，有些晃动的人影隐约显现，他的心慢慢下沉。突然，茶馆的大门敞开，一名少年踏着热风进入他的视线——令他震惊的是，少年的形象无比清晰。  
少年柔软的卷发垂落肩头，皮肤白皙细嫩，在晒得黝黑的居民中极为醒目。一双眼睛最是摄人，便是进入室内也仿佛印着万丈光芒。他穿一件深蓝色棉麻马褂，露出内里白色蓬松的袖口，还细心地将袖带系成一个蝴蝶结。下身一条阔腿烟灰色薄裤，也是棉麻料子，轻盈地晃动着。腰间挂一个褐色羊皮水壶，随着脚步一摇三晃。两条笔直的腿在肥大裤管里偶尔勾出轮廓，只露一截雪白的脚踝，踢踏一双尖头沙漠鞋。那人步子迈得很大，步调却慢悠悠的，似乎从来不急，也未被琐事追赶过。  
就在欢喜兽出现的一瞬间，吵作一团的城民仿佛突然从迷蒙梦魇中清醒，当事人为自己的冲动道歉，同时原谅了对方。

04  
青年来客被云龙带走。因为眼睛看不见，只能任前方的少年牵着他，穿过热闹的人群。只凭那声音，青年便能幻想这是座怎样幸福的小城：  
城中居民一定勤劳、友善、热情、淳朴，脸上永远带笑，万事懂得分享。年轻女孩们穿碎花长裙，赤着足相互打趣；已婚妇女们用大布包裹身体，姣好面容隐藏在碎花头纱之下，仍然赤足，但足上戴金色镯子，走起路来叮当响。她们在城中来去穿梭，似是随处可以降落的七彩祥云；孩童们在清晨破开雾气赤脚奔跑，家家户户地送上他们在城岗角落寻来的黄蓝小花；老人们拄着拐杖，坐在喷泉池边，与经过的晚辈问好，用池中的圣水为其洗去尘污。夜间的凉风穿城而过，吹熄了万家灯火——他们会在温度骤降前沉入温暖的梦乡。

05  
城中间的大广场有一喷泉水池，池边铺着撒哈拉传统花纹红毯。喷泉中间是一座图腾雕塑：一宝座上匍匐着一只肃穆的兽。雕塑下方如清泉眼般潺潺流出淡水，日光下粼粼如同跃动的碎钻。城中人民用水皆来源于此。无人知晓水源处，只知道这水取之不尽用之不竭。  
“你也是兽吧？”  
把人安置在清凉的喷泉边坐下，云龙转身用随身水壶盛了水递过去，想必那干涩起皮的嘴唇是渴了很久，刚才在茶馆也来不及滋润多少。待人接过去，他也贴着坐下，转头看他。  
那青年留着短发，鬓角有些长，脸颊瘦削。眉毛格外浓密，像千钧的剑，又像沉重的幕布，压得一双明眸总是下垂，眼里没有多少光亮。他的鼻梁高挺，鼻峰秀气偏窄，显得侧颜异常锋利。下方是一张薄唇，抿起时嘴角下垂——云龙后来发现，他笑时嘴角也是下垂的。仿佛挂着两个看不见的沉重铁铅，若要抬起必将撕皮流血。  
“嗯。”  
青年话少，总是不愿意直视人的眼睛。他是一只悲伤兽，单名为嘎。他同样从遥远处漂泊而来，所到之处总会陷入麻烦。与欢喜兽不同，他只能看见悲伤之物。在他的生命历程中，他总是在一片迷雾中行走。停留在某处时，周围景色总会渐渐清晰，而他所见的人们总是一脸愁容。渐渐地，他不敢在某处久留。悲伤兽需要进食，与常人无异。可以长生不老，但会受伤流血，相比瑞兽，他们更加脆弱。  
他也来自东方。

06  
欢喜兽若与悲伤兽待在一起，便能以自身瑞气抵消悲伤兽的影响。因嘎只能看见云龙，而云龙只见嘎有“罕见的”愁容，两人形影不离。  
嘎话少，但云龙并不介意，至少他有问必答，而自己当然不介意多些耐心问问题。他们说话时，经过一对挑淡水回家的夫妇，经过一棵沙沙作响的海枣树，经过一处叮咚的圣水；路过风，路过雨，路过雾气和沙尘。悲伤兽的世界变得与以往不同了，他的眼睛有了聚焦，那处连光都无法点亮的地方，从此跃动着一个鲜活的身影，像独属他一人的光点。

07  
在城东北角有一高耸入云的花台，上面栽满了橙白色的依米花。依米花只在清晨盛开，城民筑花台以迎接初阳，向天地献上他们的敬意，愿其保佑城郭永远安宁。  
那是城民都到不了的地儿，只有云龙能上去，他喜欢在那送走夕阳。这是他生命过程中为数不多的能让他感觉到一丝遗憾的地方。但同时他也知道，太阳的光辉会在第二天按时照亮天际。现在他身边有了伴。嘎换上了城中的衣服。这是他第一次能在一个地方久留，而不用为自己的厄运感到愧疚。  
欢喜兽喜欢看夕阳西落，悲伤兽却喜欢旭日东升，万丈光芒破开黑暗，从一马平川的地平线缓缓升起，运气好时能看见彩色光圈。于是两只兽在花台边缘从日落坐到日出。沙漠里失去太阳温度骤降，草木开始结霜，但他们不怕。黑暗给了他们足够舒适的交流背景，他们谈经历，谈这座城，谈各自遇到的人们。  
不久后，太阳高升，沙漠几乎被照成了纯白。

08  
“那么每只悲伤兽都应该找到一只欢喜兽。”说这话时，云龙随手捡起一根甘薯条，轻吹一口便放进嘴里嚼。他不需要进食，但总喜欢在路过晒物广场时顺手往嘴里塞点东西。  
原本平静祥和的城市因为有嘎的到来，街上偶尔会传来些无关紧要的争吵。像是向平静湖泊投下一颗石子，让湖面泛起了涟漪。但湖底终究不会因为石子的破坏而震荡，那涟漪也在片刻后平息。欢喜兽没有见过百姓争吵，现下偶尔能见街头有带着方巾的主妇与商贩讨价还价，今早还有男孩因妹妹抢了糖而大哭，去找妈妈。他站在一边，觉得颇有趣。在云龙眼里，人们曾经不那么完整。现在不同了，他为人们具备了贪嗔痴而高兴，庆幸嘎的到来。  
悲伤兽带来的厄运被瑞气抵消，像柔软的羽毛托住下坠的铅石。不仅缓冲其下坠力道，还轻轻地覆盖了他，让那铅块成了被簇拥的宝石。

09  
每当云龙谈及自己未知的过去，谈起那场对象模糊的战争，嘎在身旁就会沉默。虽然他一直很沉默。直到一名母亲的死打破了城中的宁静。她叫法蒂玛，是那名被抢了糖的男孩母亲。  
那天上午她循声赶来，了解缘由后抱住男孩，用长辈特有的温柔与信服力柔声说着话。他们的方言音节模糊，像是在低声吟唱。男孩在那声音里渐渐平静，并有了极大的热情。接下来的日子里，他想当一个“能够永远保护妹妹的小绅士”。  
城外。倾盆大雨伴着乌云自万里外铺盖而来。  
“你的名字就叫嘎？”云龙在瑰红色风蚀蘑菇堆里，将身子嵌入一个中空的风洞，那里淋不到雨。一只腿曲着，另一只摇摇晃晃地挂下来。  
有别的音节，但记不清了。悲伤兽说话时总是带着悲伤，像是在缅怀永远灰暗的时光。是父亲取的，他说。  
“记得是什么含义吗？”  
“电闪雷鸣。”话音刚落，轰隆隆的雷声如同千军万马正踏土而来。突然一声尖利的“哗啦”声刺破乌云，似战场上最骁勇的战马发出的啼鸣。相隔数秒，遥远地平线尽头泛出白光，黑暗被一柄利剑划破。天地不怒自威，雷霆万钧的力量通过雷电直接传达到土地，任最大胆的勇士面临此景也要颤抖。但那欢喜兽天生祥瑞，万物无法伤害他，因此他不怕天地也不怕惊雷，听到只是搔搔耳朵，若有所思的样子，随后砸吧一下嘴，不知琢磨到了什么，说，还挺配你。  
“要不这样。”天地不怕的少年站起身来，头快要顶到圆拱，真实的顶天立地，要说出口的话却是随心所欲：“我实在喜欢你，要不我把我的名字分你一半，你凑个双字，名叫‘云嘎’，如何？”  
从来愁容满面的悲伤兽愣了好久。在长久的独自流浪的岁月里，没人说过“实在喜欢”，更没人提出“名字分你”，而对方还是那个最不可能的角色。伴着又一声惊雷，一声轻轻的“好”。转瞬的亮光照亮他带了笑意的嘴角，又迅速回归黑暗。

10  
城中。风雨欲来。  
懵懂的小男孩在被窝里翻看故事书里，读到公主都有亮晶晶的钻石，而钻石都埋在沙里，等着骑士来发掘。趁着妹妹上床，男孩偷摸着跑出城门——他要找钻石，让妹妹当公主！  
母亲来掖被时发现男孩不知所踪，连忙提着小灯出门寻找。看到男孩床头未盖上的童话书，母子间的心灵感应指引着担忧的母亲赶往城外，果然在黄沙中依稀辨出一排小小的脚印。母亲找到了孩子，孩子却找到了飓风。  
待到迟钝的父亲发现妻子和孩子不知所踪，带领城民四处寻找。风平浪静的晨光中，众人在一公里外的山丘脚下，找到已经失去呼吸的母亲和怀中瑟瑟发抖的男孩，母亲鼻腔里都是细沙。

11  
城中第一次出现意外死亡，全城陷入不知名的恐惧与悲伤，面对年轻生命的流失显得十分不知所措，只知道日夜陪着那个伤心的家庭，将家里的珍酒美食全部往他家送，沙漠中少见的鲜花也堆满妻子曾经的床铺。  
悲伤兽在那时离开。  
两人在隔日清晨归来时，无头苍蝇似的撒哈拉威们像见了救星，七嘴八舌地围着他们，交代事情始末。大概是欢喜兽的离开使得小城失了神明的佑护，小孩竟跑出安全圈——风暴不会进城来，最多是在城旁徘徊。  
待欢喜兽安抚好慌张的众人，回头却不见伙伴的身影。他的悲伤兽，得了他一半名字的青年，跟着飓风消失了。  
怎么能这样呢？怎么可以一声不吭地离开呢？离开我他什么也看不见，能去哪？云龙带着从未有过的情绪往城外寻人。那种感觉，说不上来的怪。像是鼓胀的羊皮气球被灌满酸水后扎紧袋口，满袋的腐蚀液挤得爆炸却无处释放，反而还被一只巨手攥着挤压，气球在指缝间溢出带着弹性的形状。那气球便是他现在的心脏——这就是悲伤吗？他恍惚间琢磨。  
只要留心寻找，没有东西能逃出欢喜兽的眼睛。他看见了那个罪恶的飓风。漫天黄沙被层层叠叠地携上天际，将满天乌云也卷成了黄沙的颜色。至此，天地一色。云龙逆着风站立在风里，好似一棵根扎入地心的青松，岿然不动。漫天风沙阻碍视线。他像是猜到什么，径直往风眼处靠近。  
果然，嘎，现在是云嘎，沉默地站在风眼中心，周围是一片诡异的寂静，仿佛连声音都吸走了。  
那样的寂寥的背影让云龙一时不知说些什么。  
“你根本不懂。”嘎像是突然从美丽的幻境中醒来，声音里重新带上浓到化不开的哀怆。  
“有我在的地方，人们总是悲伤。”  
“你不是一直好奇你家乡动员的那场战争是什么吗？我来告诉你。是六百年前的塔海之战。欢喜兽联结各路神兽，围剿我们悲伤兽。因为我们总是给人带去灾难。只有我的母亲带我逃离出来，后来负伤过重，没几月便死了。剩我独自漂泊。”  
“你说每只悲伤兽都应找到一只欢喜兽，不是的。事实上每只悲伤兽都应被杀死。”  
“云嘎......”背后的少年向他走来，被他抬手制止。  
“我真的不想。我不想给他们带去不幸....但如果我只会躲避，我就会死。悲伤兽不与人为伍就会死。我不知道为什么，但事实如此。”  
说到这，最后的悲伤兽声音颤抖，手脚冰凉，仿佛曾经受到他影响的可怜人们的苦难都降临到他自己身上。他升起一种近乎癫狂的佛性：去死吧。解脱众人也解脱自己。  
“听着，听着。”欢喜兽冲上来环抱他，手掌触碰到嶙峋背脊，突出的脊骨像他孩童时依稀记得的，在海岸边见过一次的鲸骨，一半埋在沙中，一半锋利地刺向天际，被阳光照得雪白发亮。  
“我们的存在只会改变一些运势。比如我存在的地方会多些好运，而你，不可避免地带来些厄运。但你听我说，他们心中自有欢喜与悲伤。他们本身具有善意，也有贪念。有人因爱受苦，也有人凭恶享福。但更多的人因为爱意而满足，因为避免伤害他人而约束自己。他们本身就是复杂的，这与运势无关，他们称之为人性。而我们产生的影响不管是否存在，爱在他们本身，给予他们力量。”  
“悲伤和欢喜，从来在他们心中，我们并不能掌控。我们的出现，无非是为他们提供或抹去一个可能。你名为悲伤，不是会带去悲伤，而是你本身悲伤。人们并不需要我，需要我的人是你。”

12  
天地的尺度在荒漠间变得神圣而辽阔。威力四摄的飓风在一望无垠的沙漠中也只是其中一隅。尚在平静区域的居民遥望那混沌的一角，也只是习以为常地转过头，不会知道那风暴下哪座小城正在遭殃，就像谁也不会知道在那飓风中心，两只本不可能相拥的古老神兽正紧抱着彼此。其中短发的一方，竟然如任性孩童般大声嚎哭，声嘶力竭地释放他积攒了太久的委屈。  
每只悲伤兽，都应该找到自己的欢喜兽。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 关于两只兽的设定，尽我所能地贴近两人给我的印象，两只兽分别有自身的矛盾存在。他们相互之间的救赎也是我心目中两位先生奇妙的羁绊。这是写文以来第一篇精心构思、反复修改的文，感谢阅读，感谢喜欢。


End file.
